


The Man Behind The Mask PT 2

by PebblesandDerpyPigeon (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Billy is the leader of the ravens, F/M, M/M, Maxwell Roth is The Crow, RothFrye, The Ravens are a gang, i just found out Lewis is Maxwell's Ex, now im wondering what the flip happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PebblesandDerpyPigeon
Summary: and here it is... part 2!sorry, it is a lot shorter than the 1st chapter...and yes I have just found out that Lewis is Maxwell's ex-boyfriend!! now I'm wondering what happened to them. and now I want fanfics about it so I'm thinking about making a fanfic about Lewis and Maxwell and their life together... what do you think?





	The Man Behind The Mask PT 2

PROLOGUE  
..................  
Jacob was only confused- no- not confused, it was mixed emotion, Anger, Happiness, Confusion he didn't know what he really felt. The world only went black to him, all he could see was Maxwell and that smile of his, a sly devil's smile. how did he survive Jacobs blade? Even the fire should have burnt him, but it didn't... how? Jacob thought back to the dream... The Crow was in it, The throwing knife belonged to him- to Roth. HE KISSED ROTH! He returned that favor. remembering that fateful night, when Roth was meant to die and not be seen again- only to fade as a memory, and when Maxwell forced that kiss... that blood-stained kiss...  
......................................................................................................................  
They rigged the place up, dynamite at each corner of the gangs base. "right, shall we blow this shithole up?" Maxwell said with a toothy grin.  
"yeah, whatever," Jacob replied, he wanted this over and done with so he could question how the hell Maxwell survived... and why the fuck is Evie and Greenie working with Roth?! if it was Jacob doing all this he'd probably get a good spanking like a child or just some random punishment.

Jacob turned around to face Evie- who had a questioning look on her face- he turned back round to face Maxwell only to find that where Maxwell was standing was clear...  
no Maxwell...

KABOOM! oh right- Jacob agreed to blow the joint up... Jacob completely forgot about that.  
>^0  
"right, let's go," Maxwell returned but disappeared again, everyone followed.  
"where are we going?" Jacob questioned.  
"Jacob dear! stop asking bloody questions and follow!" Maxwell shouted back in reply. "what he is trying to say Jacob is you'll find out," Henry called back.  
...................................................................................................................... Their destination was the one and only- Alhambra Music Hall (quick rebuild my god!!)  
how Maxwell still owned the place- Jacob doesn't know but that doesn't matter right now.  
They all enter the theatre, heading up to Maxwell's medium-sized office.  
the office didn't have many fancy features about it.  
it had walls painted a velvet type of color and in the middle of the room was a small desk with a candle alight- alive with flame.  
they all stand around the desk, Maxwell pulls a map out and a red marker.  
he spreads the map out across the desk and with red marker draws an 'X' mark on- from what Jacob was guessing was the place they blew up earlier.  
"Another down," Evie remarks.  
"but still too many to take," Maxwell replies with a frown.  
"it shouldn't be so hard," Henry reasons, trying to cheer the moment up though he knows just as well as everyone else does that it is VERY hard.  
"Henry please," Evie replies sounding almost irritated.  
"fellas, now-now I believe all we need to do is just keep doing what we did earlier," Jacob smiles. Making eye contact, he knew that what he just said wasn't a good idea, he looks at each and everyone in the room. None of them seemed impressed.  
"Jacob, you don't get it," Evie protests.  
Okay, now Jacob is getting angry, of course, he wouldn't understand; first, he's having weird dreams about kissing his enemies and now he finds out his sister and her cutesy boyfriend are blowing shit up with their so-called 'enemy'.  
Lewis walks into the room, "I might have an idea," Everyone looks at him both surprised at his sudden appearance (though he is a bit of an odd fish) but also full of determination to hear what it is he has to say.  
****************************************************************  
EPILOGUE  
The idea Lewis has just given might actually work...  
Billy is convinced that we are taking bases but instead we kill him, his gang will be weakened then we take the bases...  
Billy...  
here we come...

**Author's Note:**

> i just figured out you can make series, so go check out pt 1 : D


End file.
